Compound A is a compound described in WO 2006/135080 (see patent document 1), which has a high PDE9 inhibitory action as well as a mild PDE5 inhibitory action, and is useful for the treatment or procedure of dysuria and the like.
However, patent document 1 does not clearly show concrete properties of the obtained compound A and does not describe or suggest the presence of crystal polymorph.